Elaine (Now That You're Dead)
'Elaine '(Jennifer Plas) is the main villainess of the short horror film, Now That You're Dead (release date January 26, 2009). She was the wife of Ronald, who was shown in the film's beginning to be unfaithful, as he was shown in bed with his mistress, Meredith. The ilicit couple was surprised when Elaine arrived home early, having not expected her to return home from a business trip until later that night. After Meredith hid in the closet, Elaine came into the bedroom and greeted Ronald, saying she'd taken an early flight to surprise him. But as Elaine turned to the dresser, she suddenly asked Ronald who was in the closet, revealing her knowledge of her husband's infidelity. When Ronald feigned confusion, Elaine turned heel by pointing a gun at Ronald. Ronald attempted to calm Elaine down, only for his scorned wife to fire two bullets into the closet, killing Meredith. Elaine then turned back to Ronald and revealed that she had two bullets left, jokingly considering using them to commit murder-suicide before instead firing them both at Ronald, killing him as well. After Elaine loaded Ronald and Meredith's bodies into her car, she began driving out to dispose of the corpses while going into a rant about Ronald. During her tirade, Elaine revealed how she had begun to suspect Ronald of being unfaithful and began tailing him and Meredith, lying about her recent business trip in order to catch him and Meredith together and kill them. Elaine also blasted her dead husband for betraying her, lamenting how she'd spent the entirety of their marriage defending Ronald to her disapproving father (among others) and ending her rant by telling Ronald that she hated him and was glad he was dead. But later on, when Elaine prepared to dispose of her victims in a lake, she was shocked to hear sounds coming from the trunk where she had Meredith's corpse stashed, firing another bullet into her when she went to check and Meredith woke up. Elaine then turned back to find Ronald's corpse was missing, with Meredith getting up and disappearing behind Elaine's back. Shortly afterwards, Elaine was tormented by Donald and Meredith's voices whispering her name from afar, desperately trying to convince Ronald that she didn't hate him and was simply "disappointed". Elaine eventually fired two more shots into the forest before trying to flee, only to be shocked see Meredith (revealed to be a vampiress) eat her car keys as Meredith watched in horror from the car. Elaine eventually found her spare keys in the glove box, but as she prepared to flee, Ronald sprung up from the back seat and sank his fangs into his wife, having been turned into a vampire by Meredith. Having turned Elaine into a vampire, the illicit couple threw Elaine's purse into the lake and left her tied up to a tree, intending to leave her there to die when the sun came up. But later on, as the couple drove away, Elaine was found and rescued by a pair of hunters, with Elaine and Ronald sharing eye contact as she rode past them as he was struggling to get his car working. Elaine made it home before Ronald and Meredith, changing the combination to the garage door security pad and ignoring Ronald and Meredith as they begged her to let them inside. As Ronald and Meredith died as a result of the rising sun, Elaine (now donning sunglasses) sat back and smoked a cigarette with a satisfied grin on her face. Videos Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Smoker Category:Sunglasses Category:Vampire Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini